


Дом, в котором живет Майкрофт Холмс

by ShNedzumi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShNedzumi/pseuds/ShNedzumi
Summary: Шерлок открыл для Джона новый мир, полный погонь и опасных приключений. Мир восхитительной дедукции. Но кто же знал, что взрыв от очередного эксперимента кудрявого гения и последующий временный переезд к Майкрофту Холмсу откроют для Джона еще более поразительные вещи. И слова Шерлока "Ничему не удивляйся!" нужно будет воспринимать не как совет, а как руководство к действию.





	

\- Шерлок, это уже переходит все границы!  
Гений, привычно уже, не отозвался, и Джон потер устало переносицу. Чего и следовало ожидать.  
Разумеется, он уже привык к тому, что их кухня напоминает филиал разделочной какого-нибудь маньяка-мясника, что вместо сахара запросто можно всыпать в чай Бертолетову соль, а вместо молока в банке может оказаться известь или, того хуже, серная кислота. Прецеденты уже были, и тогда Джон не разговаривал с Шерлоком два дня. Вряд ли гений так уж сильно расстроился, но по крайней мере держать кислоту в холодильнике перестал, что Джон считал одним из главных своих достижений на сегодняшний день.  
Но нынешний его эксперимент перешел все границы! Джону в больницу позвонил Грег, рассказал о взрыве на Бейкер-стрит. Ватсон, как сумасшедший, помчался туда, сломя голову. Представшая картина лишила его, ветерана войны, дара речи на непродолжительное время.  
Что сказать, стены квартиры уцелели, равно как и крыша. И даже часть мебели - кровать, что стояла в спальне Джона. Остальное восстановлению не подлежало. Шерлок сидел на тех самых остатках кровати и быстро что-то печатал в своем телефоне. И Ватсон не знал, на что разозлиться в первую очередь. На потерю одежды, компьютера, страховых документов, восстановление которых нанесет серьезный урон и без того не богатому кошельку доктора. Или на полное и абсолютное безразличие к происходящему со стороны Шерлока.  
\- Шерлок, ты меня слушаешь? - в очередной раз попытался воззвать к остаткам совести друга Джон. - Что теперь прикажешь нам делать? Мы никогда не расплатимся с миссис Хадсон, а еще предстоит искать новую квартиру, восстанавливать погубленные тобой вещи. Сколько раз я говорил: никаких опасных экспериментов на кухне! Впрочем, о чем это я? У нас теперь даже кухни нет!  
\- Не будь занудой, Джон, - поморщился Шерлок и наконец оторвал взгляд от экрана телефона. - Я уже решил все наши проблемы.  
Ватсон поперхнулся. Такого развития событий он явно не ожидал.  
\- К... как?  
\- Нашу квартиру восстановят за две недели, а ты пока можешь перебраться пожить к Майкрофту, - беспечно пожал плечами детектив.  
\- А... эм... ты?  
\- О, а я не могу, - кажется, или в голосе прорезалось некое злорадное удовлетворение. - Меня срочно отсылают на серьезное расследование в Нидерланды.  
\- Я рад, что могу положиться на тебя, Шерлок, - за их спинами раздался знакомый голос.  
Майкрофт Холмс, чистый, без малейшей складочки на брюках, гладко зачесанный, вызывал у Джона странное желание одернуть свитер и поправить воротник рубашки, какое бывало только под взглядом миссис Престон, его классной руководительницы в младшей школе. Рядом со старшим Холмсом он всегда ощущал себя крайне неуютно, словно разговаривал со статуей. Появлялось неприятное чувство, что Майкрофт умеет читать мысли. Джону не нравилось, когда на нем используют дедукцию, а в том, что старший из братьев делает это на автомате, сомневаться не приходилось.  
К тому же жутко раздражал его нарочито вежливый, спокойный и уверенный тон, немного снисходительный и ласковый, как будто разговаривал с неразумными детьми. Иногда Джон понимал, почему бесится Шерлок, не любящий казаться глупым.  
\- Доктор Ватсон, не стоит волноваться. За две недели строительная бригада полностью восстановит квартиру миссис Хадсон, и вы сможете вернуться туда, - британское правительство было спокойно, слегка улыбалось. Короткий кинжальный взгляд, и Шерлок поморщился. А вот это Джону временами даже нравилось: кто-то давал по носу детективу-зазнайке. - Милейшей Марте Хадсон и вам, доктор, выплатят моральный ущерб, документы будут готовы к концу строительных работ, так что вам не придется заниматься этим самим. Разумеется, все будет за счет Шерлока.  
Окончательный удар. И все с той же милой улыбочкой.  
\- И я приглашаю вас, доктор, пожить на это время у меня дома. На две недели никто не будет сдавать квартиру.  
Доводы логичные, но меньше всего на свете Джон хотел находиться в замкнутом пространстве с правительством Великобритании.  
\- Эм... спасибо за заботу, Майкрофт, но я лучше... поживу у Грега... или еще у кого.  
Шерлок шикнул, оттащил товарища в сторону.  
\- Не глупи, - зашипел он, сверкая серо-голубыми глазами. - У тебя нет знакомых в Лондоне, Лестрейд сам уезжает на две недели к матери, а в это время в его квартире будут жить племянницы, - да, что-то такое инспектор, кажется, рассказывал во время прошлой пятничной встречи в пабе. - Майкрофт сумеет обеспечить тебя всем необходимым....  
Джон снова потер переносицу и вскинул голову. Если бы это был не Шерлок, а кто-нибудь другой, он бы уже получил хороший такой хук прямо в лицо за попытку представить бывшего капитана неспособным позаботиться о себе самостоятельно. Но дело в том, что это был именно Шерлок, асоциальный Шерлок, которому попытки контакта даже с лучшим и единственным другом давались нелегко, если не говорить - из рук вон плохо.  
\- Шерлок, почему ты хочешь оставить меня под присмотром Майкрофта? - в лоб спросил Ватсон. Пусть он и не гений дедукции, но понять, к чему его так усердно склоняют, способен. Осталось узнать - зачем.  
Шерлок помялся, некоторое время пристально смотрел на Джона, считывая какие-то ему одному понятные знаки, глубоко вздохнул, нервно бросил взгляд на Майкрофта, стоящего в отдалении и тихо признался:  
\- Мне так будет спокойнее.  
И Джон понял, что на все согласится.

\- Главное, - напутствовал его Шерлок перед отлетом, - ничему не удивляйся.  
\- А... ага, - растерянно кивнул Джон.  
Шерлок закатил глаза.  
\- Совсем ничему, воспринимай все, как... абсолютно нормальное.  
С этими словами он развернулся и направился к очереди на посадку в самолет. Джону оставалось только хлопать глазами.

Доктор Ватсон, жду вас в 18.00 по адресу площадь Гриммо 12. МХ.

Как всегда, сама любезность. Даже снимок карты сбросил с отметкой, где находится эта площадь и списком автобусов, которыми туда можно добраться. Как будто знал, что в кошельке Ватсона осталось денег ровно на два билета в общественный транспорт.  
Джон вздохнул, уже привычно потер переносицу и облизнул губы. Затем поднял сумку с чудом уцелевшими вещами - брюки, два свитера и одна потрепанная майка - и пошел к выходу из здания аэропорта. Ему оставалось подождать где-то еще пару часов.

Все оставшееся время Джон усиленно гадал, каким будет жилище Майкрофта Холмса. На ум приходило нечто сияющее, отполированное, этакая помесь Лувра и Букингемского дворца. Обязательно с усиленной охраной по периметру и тяжелыми кованными воротами. Как там упоминалось в Баскервилле? Приоритет "Ультра".  
Тем удивительнее для него было оказаться на площади Гриммо. Не совсем стройные ряды старинных особнячков, с маленькими балкончиками и лепниной над подъездами, похожих один на другой и в то же время чем-то неуловимо различающихся. И нигде ни малейшего признака охраны или слежки.  
Дом двенадцать найти не удалось. Стоял одиннадцатый, рядом - тринадцатый. А вот двенадцатый отсутствовал полностью. Если бы не уверенность в том, что Майкрофт фактически не может ошибаться, Ватсон посчитал бы это нелепой шуткой. Он дважды прошел мимо двух домов, подозревая, что из-за занавесок за ним могут пристально следить бдительные соседи, готовые в любой момент вызвать полицию и нажаловаться на подозрительного мужчину в потертой куртке и мятой рубашке. Радовало, что в таком случае он проведет вечер в компании дежурившего за бумагами Лестрейда.  
\- Доктор Ватсон? - Майкрофт появился как по часам, ровно в 18.00. - Рад снова вас видеть. Прошу за мной.  
Без колебаний старший Холмс подошел к пространству между двумя домами, постучал зонтиком по стенам и что-то прошептал. И в тот же миг....  
Ватсон с трудом устоял на ногах. Совет Шерлока вылетел из головы, а с губ сорвалось приглушенное ругательство. Дома одиннадцать и тринадцать задрожали, подвинулись, и между ними появился тот самый, указанный в адресе двенадцатый дом. Старинное, каменное здание в три этажа с высокими окнами, с массивной дверью с ручкой-кольцом с головой льва.  
Майкрофт повернулся к спутнику.  
\- Вы помните, что вам сказал мой брат, доктор Ватсон?  
\- Ничему... - военный откашлялся, взял себя в руки. - Ничему не удивляйся.  
\- Именно, - благосклонно кивнул Холмс. - Надеюсь на ваше понимание, сотрудничество и... молчание.  
\- Разумеется, - пробормотал все еще ошеломленный доктор.  
Майкрофт поднялся по ступеням, распахнул тяжелую дверь и пропустил гостя внутрь.  
Затемненный коридор разделялся на две части. Узкий проход вел вглубь дома, в неярком свете висящих над головой странных фонариков в виде кованых лилий, Джон успел выхватить краешек полированного деревянного стола. Значит, там гостиная. Широкая деревянная лестница, покрытая темным ковром, вела на второй этаж. На стенах висели портреты странно одетых людей. Такие костюмы одевали в старину, сейчас разве что на Хэллоуин увидишь их.  
\- Осторожнее, - Майкрофт придержал доктора за локоть.  
Только сейчас Ватсон увидел, на что чуть было не наткнулся, поглощенный своими наблюдениями. Подставка под зонтики в виде огромной лапы с острыми когтями.  
С шорохом разъехались занавески напротив двери, за ними оказался портрет немолодой, но привлекательной женщины с тяжелыми веками, королевской осанкой и величественным поворотом головы. Лиловое платье старинного кроя подчеркивало белизну кожи, дьявольскую и немного безумную красоту, черные волосы в сложном переплетении украшали голову простой, но изысканной короной.  
\- С возвращением, Майкрофт, - уголки ярких губ слегка дрогнули, женщина взмахнула веером. - Представишь мне своего гостя?  
\- С удовольствием, леди Вальбурга, - слегка поклонился Майкрофт. - Доктор Джон Ватсон, партнер моего брата.  
\- Хм, - названная Вальбургой оглядела доктора с ног до головы. Тому показалось, будто его раздели и сунули под сканер. - Неплохой выбор, весьма недурен, верный и преданный. То, что нужно Шерлоку.  
\- Согласен с вами, мадам. Доктор Ватсон, позвольте представить вам леди Вальбургу Блэк, бывшую хозяйку этого дома.  
\- Бывшую?  
\- Да, доктор Ватсон, - снова махнула рукой Вальбурга. - Сейчас я всего лишь портрет.  
Джон с ужасом увидел то, чего не замечал до этого момента. Не было никакой ниши, леди не сидела в кресле. Вернее, сидела, но на высоте в пару метров над уровнем пола. И вокруг нее была... рама. Красивая, изысканная рама.  
Портрет, говорящий портрет. Ватсон судорожно перевел дыхание, не давая ругательствам и вопросам вырваться из груди. Вбитое насмерть английское воспитание не позволяло ему устраивать недостойную мужчины и джентльмена истерику, тем более на глазах у леди. Пусть даже нарисованной леди.  
\- Добрый день, - из еще одной, сначала не замеченной двери, к ним вышел молодой мужчина. - С возвращением, Майкрофт. Вижу, вы уже познакомились с леди Вальбургой. Кстати, моя леди, я уже заказал те книги, что вы просили. Мегги с радостью вам их почитает сегодня ночью.  
\- Спасибо, молодой человек, - глаза Вальбурги потеплели. И некая фамильярность в тоне указывала на особо отношение ее к появившемуся человеку.  
\- Доктор Ватсон, прошу познакомиться, Гарри Поттер, владелец данного особняка. Гарри, партнер моего брата, доктор Джон Ватсон.  
\- Мы с ним не пара! - почти на автомате воскликнул военный.  
Майкрофт приподнял бровь, и Джону стало неуютно. Но развеял напряжение Гарри, подошедший поближе, он протянул руку.  
\- Очень приятно наконец-то с вами познакомиться. Я в восторге от вашего блога, честно. Мне кажется, у вас отличный слог, особенно для военного, который раньше не занимался подобным. Еще немного практики, и вы сможете писать собственные книги.  
Джон хрипло рассмеялся, стало легче дышать, хотя бы потому, что в словах Гарри не чувствовалось лести и фальши, он говорил то, что думал, прямо и открыто. И поэтому Ватсон с удовольствием пожал руку новому знакомому.  
\- Пойдемте, доктор, дадим Майкрофту переодеться после тяжелого рабочего дня. Пока я покажу вам комнату. Не возражаете, если она будет на втором этаже? Слышал, у вас проблемы с ногой.  
\- Ничего, все в порядке. Спасибо.  
\- Отлично, - Гарри кивнул и стал подниматься по лестнице.  
На втором этаже он показал ближайшую к площадке дверь.  
Комната была оформлена в темно-зеленых, успокаивающих, тонах. Полосатые обои, массивная кровать под зеленым же бархатным балдахином, пушистый ковер на полу. На противоположной стене - камин и зеркало над ним, а по бокам от него - такие же светильники, как и в остальном доме. В углу располагался письменный стол с удобными, мягкими креслами. Из окошка падал неяркий вечерний свет с улицы, пятном ложился на новенький компьютер, намного мощнее того, что был у Джона раньше.  
\- Оставьте вещи, Кричер разберет их. Майкрофт взял на себя смелость купить вам новый гардероб, - Гарри распахнул дверцу шкафа, демонстрируя вешалки с выглаженными рубашками, брюками, вязанными свитерами. Несмотря на кажущуюся простоту, только на одну вещь ушла бы вся зарплата Джона.  
\- Простите, я не могу принять подобное, - он попытался отказаться. Поскреб бровь, думая над формулировкой.  
\- Вам придется, - хмыкнул Гарри, разворачиваясь. Джон отметил, что у нового знакомого колдовские глаза: зеленые, глубокие, миндалевидные. Его бы сожгли в Средние века, не раздумывая, за один только этот лукавый взгляд с танцующими бесенятами в глубине. - Холмсы не принимают отказов. Так позвольте Майкрофту насладиться очередной оплошностью брата и тем, что тот будет работать на него совершенно бесплатно.  
Джон хмыкнул, огляделся по сторонам.  
\- Располагайтесь. Через полчаса ужин. Столовая вниз по лестнице и по коридору, вы наверняка видели ее, - значит, от него не укрылся осмотр Ватсона.  
Поттер вышел, осторожно прикрыв дверь, а доктор тяжело опустился на мягкую постель с широким матрасом и явно пуховой периной, прикрытую покрывалом.  
Что вообще происходит? Кто такой Гарри Поттер? Почему у него такой... странный дом? И как он связан с Майкрофтом Холмсом?  
От всех эти вопросов, дневных потрясений жутко разболелась голова. Джону казалось, он угодил в сказку Кэррола. Ему не нравилась "Алиса", он не понимал ее, но сейчас... словно сам очутился на ее месте и угодил в Страну чудес.  
Хлопок заставил его насторожиться, рука дернулась к пистолету, и только потом доктор вспомнил, что тот был уничтожен вместе с остальной обстановкой на Бейкер-стрит.  
Посреди комнаты стояло низкорослое, скрюченное существо с большими глазами-шарами и глубокими морщинами и складками. На худом теле гордо была повязана белоснежная наволочка с вышитым на ней гербом, из нее торчали тоненькие ручки и ножки.  
\- Гость хозяина Гарри и хозяина Майкрофта должен поторопиться, - проскрипело существо. - Верный Кричер скоро будет подавать ужин, негоже опаздывать к столу. Пусть гость хозяина Гарри и хозяина Майкрофта идет в душ и позволит Кричеру разложить его вещи.  
Ничему не удивляйся. Ватсон на подкашивающихся ногах отправился туда, куда ткнула ручка с маленькими пальчиками. И оказался в ванной комнате, где полки уже были заставлены шампунем, пеной для бритья и мылом его любимых марок. Реагировать на предположение, что у Майкрофта камеры стояли даже в ванной на Бейкер-стрит уже не хватало сил.  
Контрастный душ взбодрил, придал ясность мыслям. В животе заурчало, и Джон поспешил выйти из ванной.  
Существо успело не только разложить вещи, убрать сумку, но и приготовить подходящий костюм - мягкие домашние брюки и свитер. Джон с удовольствием, смешанным со смущением, влез в удобную одежду, пришедшуюся как раз впору. Ему еще не доводилось носить такие дорогие вещи, отличие от его повседневного выбора налицо.  
В столовой его уже ждали. Длинный стол с белоснежной скатертью и блестящая посуда на миг ослепили Ватсона, как будто попал на королевский прием. Он с ужасом уже подумал, как будет справляться с многочисленными ложками-вилками, однако потом успокоился. На столе находился обычный состав приборов.  
Во главе стола сидел Майкрофт, что удивительно, ведь тот назвал владельцем Гарри. Сам Поттер расположился по правую руку. Мужчины что-то негромко обсуждали и замолчали, когда вошел Ватсон.  
\- Вам идет, доктор. Думаю, у вас теперь будет гораздо больше шансов на свиданиях, - комплимент от Майкрофта Холмса! Как теперь жить дальше?  
\- Или меньше, как посмотреть, - загадочно заметил Гарри, блеснув зелеными глазами.  
Джон опустился на стул по левую руку от Майкрофта, и перед ним тут же, как по волшебству, возникла тарелка с восхитительным французским супом. Джон уже думал, что превысил свой лимит удивления.  
Странная, но такая домашняя обстановка. И Майкрофт казался совсем другим. Не чопорным воплощением британской короны, упакованным в дорогой, но безликий костюм. С зонтиком. Но обычным смертным человеком. Живым, с интересом поддерживающим беседу на такие обыденные темы, как последний футбольный матч. Ватсон с удивлением отметил, что, оказывается, Майкрофт не так уж и стар. И морщины в уголках его глаз разглаживаются, когда он смотрел на Поттера. И глаза начинали блестеть. То, как он молча, без лишних просьб, подавал нужные предметы, будь то кусок хлеба или солонка.... Говорило о связи между ними, длительной, за время которой они успели изучить привычки друг друга.  
Со своей лохматой шевелюрой, в растянутом свитере Гарри Поттер выглядел моложе Майкрофта. Он постоянно поправлял очки или морщил нос, голос его был неглубоким, тихим, словно он не привык высказывать свою точку зрения. И в то же время... перед Джоном сидел человек действия. Который не станет трепать языком, а просто сделает. По-своему, но во благо.  
\- Вы с Майкрофтом коллеги? - рискнул задать он вопрос Поттеру.  
Почему-то именно с ним Джону было проще и легче всего. Он не подавлял, наоборот, был близок именно своей простотой.  
\- В каком-то смысле, - мужчины переглянулись, и Гарри кивнул. - Только я работаю в силовых структурах.  
За супом последовало дивное жаркое и восхитительный десерт. Тирамису был выше всяких похвал.  
\- Приготовьтесь, Джон, - улыбнулся Гарри. - Кричер постарается удивить вас кухнями всего мира. Он обожает готовить, что и говорить, он великолепный повар. Но Майкрофт по долгу службы и так знаком со всеми первоклассными ресторанами, а я обычно перебиваюсь бутербродом.  
\- Что вредит здоровью хозяина Гарри, - раздался уже знакомый скрипучий голос. - И хозяин Майкрофт совсем заморил себя голодом, зачем ему эти дурацкие диеты?  
Существо из спальни неодобрительно покачало головой. Гарри и Майкрофт усмехнулись.  
\- Слышал бы тебя Шерлок, Кричер, - Майкрофт пододвинул к себе ополовиненную формочку с десертом. - Считай, ты меня уговорил.  
Гарри подмигнул Джону.  
После ужина они перебрались в гостиную. Только расположившись в глубоком кресле, с бокалом коньяка в ладони, Джон смог себе признаться о мнении, составленном об особняке. Оформленный в темной гамме, тем не менее, он не давил мрачной тяжестью, оставался легким, пусть и закрытым внешне. Как и Гарри. Как и Майкрофт.  
Мужчины расположились напротив, на одном из двух диванов, с шахматной доской. Джон почти спокойно смотрел, как фигурки движутся сами по себе, подчиняясь командам игроков.  
\- Так к какому выводу вы пришли, Джон? - с интересом спросил Майкрофт, "съедая" пешку Гарри. Пока тот обдумывал следующий ход, старший Холмс повернулся к доктору Ватсону.  
Видеть его таким расслабленным было непривычно, картина мира постепенно рушилась. Однако, надо отдать должное, даже сейчас Майкрофт оставался верен себе: спокойный, с нечитаемым лицом.  
\- Либо у меня обширная галлюцинация, либо это какая-то ваша шутка с непонятными целями, либо.... Волшебство, - последнее Джон буквально выталкивал из себя.  
Прошло много времени с тех самых пор, когда он верил в старика в красной шубе, который залезает в дом через дымоход, оставляет подарки и съедает печенье. А в Зубную фею не верил и подавно. Поживший с Шерлоком, признававшим только рациональный подход, сейчас ему было тяжело отказаться от логики в пользу... фантазии.  
Гарри поправил очки, делая ход конем. Теперь на Джона смотрел он. В руке у него появилась палочка, напоминающая волшебные, как у крестных фей. Разве что без звезды на конце, но зато с какими-то выпуклыми наростами у основания.  
А потом начались чудеса. Обычную подушку Гарри превращал то в морскую свинку, то в птицу, то в часы. Заставлял ее плясать, бегать, прыгать и даже фальшиво горланить "С днем рожденья тебя!".  
\- Мог бы выбрать другую песню, - поморщился Майкрофт, когда стихло утробное завывание.  
\- С ребятами на спор тренировали именно эту, - с теплой усмешкой произнес... волшебник. До сих пор не верилось.  
\- Маги живут рядом с нами столетиями, - тем временем Майкрофт сделал свой ход и вновь вернулся к Джону. - Они соблюдают Статут секретности, запрещающий рассказывать о себе обычным людям.  
\- Так почему....  
\- Думаю, это элементарно, потому что Шерлок уже знает.  
Ложился спать Джон с распухшей от многочисленных новостей головой. Маги, волшебники, палочки, живые портреты, домовые эльфы и многое, многое другое. Мысли не помещались в голове, наталкивались друг на друга и не давали спокойно заснуть. Джон проворочался до утра, после чего не выспавшимся отправился на работу.

Но доктор не был бы собой, если бы не умел приспосабливаться. Гарри и Майкрофт оказались весьма удобными соседями, легко было привыкнуть к странностям после нескольких лет жизни с Шерлоком. Просто эксперименты заменили теперь волшебная палочка, Кричер и леди Вальбурга. К концу первой недели Джон настолько освоился, что стал без запинки здороваться с портретом леди Блэк и даже поблагодарил Кричера, не вздрогнув от его появления.  
Майкрофт целыми днями пропадал на работе, появляясь лишь под вечер. А Поттер... Джон так и не понял, чем конкретно он занимается, скорее всего, то силовое ведомство, которое он упоминал, находилось в его, магическом, мире. В любом случае, он нередко появлялся измученным, уставшим и сразу заваливался спать, даже не разуваясь. Кричер, причитая, стаскивал с мага ботинки.  
Наверное, к такой жизни можно привыкнуть. После работы Джон возвращался в особняк, где его неизменно ждал один из мужчин. Они неторопливо ужинали вкуснейшими изысками, после чего перемещались в гостиную, где Джон устраивался в кресле с бокалом коньяка или виски в одной руке и газетой в другой. Приборы и техника плохо соседствовали с магией. Майкрофт и Гарри усаживались на диван, где устраивали шахматные баталии. Иногда они обсуждали последние события в мире, и Джон с интересом прислушивался. Оказывается, даже когда речь не идет о правительственных секретах, в работе старшего Холмса остается немало познавательного. Майкрофт много путешествовал, он ехидно комментировал виднейшие достопримечательности мира, зато мог восхищаться каким-нибудь маленьким кафе где-нибудь в Австрии, где, по его словам, готовили просто восхитительный кофе с пенкой. И на следующее утро Кричер, как правило, подавал упомянутый кофе к столу.  
Ничто, ничто не намекало на то, в каких отношениях состоят мужчины. Лишь простые кольца на безымянных пальцах, да особое притяжение, которое ощущалось, когда они оказывались поблизости друг от друга. То особое понимание своего спутника жизни, что приходит лишь с годами. И Джон, кричавший, что он не гей, не чувствовал совершенно никакого отвращения. Наверное, потому, что Майкрофт и Гарри совсем не походили на тех жеманных парней, казались далекими от общепринятого образа. Обычные мужчины.... Ну, не совсем обычные в случае Поттера.  
Ровное течение жизни нарушилось посередине второй недели.  
В первом часу ночи Джона разбудил грохот внизу и приглушенное чертыхание. Гарри уже объяснил, что взломать особняк осмелится разве что самоубийца, который и не доживет до попадания внутрь - слишком уж хорошую защиту поставил Поттер. Поэтому доктор безбоязненно спустился вниз.  
И ужаснулся.  
Посреди гостиной лежал окровавленный Гарри Поттер. Кровь его перемешалась щедро с грязью, залила лицо и одежду, часть мышц и мяса на левой руке отсутствовала, как будто кто-то разом удалил целый кусок. Срез был ровный и кровоточил почти безостановочно.  
\- Держись, - Джон бросился вперед, нужно перетянуть рану, не дать волшебнику истечь кровью.  
\- Гость хозяев не должен волноваться, - дорогу ему преградил Кричер. - Верный Кричер знает, что нужно делать.  
Джон кивнул и отошел, напряженно всматриваясь в помертвевшее лицо Гарри. Даже под слоем грязи было видно, какой он бледный. Иногда лучше не мешать, кто знает, какие физиологические особенности у волшебников.  
Работа, судя по всему, эльфу была привычна. Он очистил хозяина от грязи щелчком пальцев, переместил того на диван, раздел, разул, исчез и принес несколько флакончиков с разноцветным содержимым, которые поочередно влил в безвольно приоткрывшийся рот. Джон в этот момент сжал кулаки. Больше всего на свете он ненавидел ощущать себя беспомощным, но как раз сейчас ничем не мог помочь.  
Затем Кричер шагнул к камину, бросил туда горсть порошка и что-то проквакал.  
Через минуту Джон познакомился с еще одной особенностью мира магов. В камине, в вихре зеленого пламени, появилась молодая, привлекательная женщина в лимонного цвета одеянии.  
\- Гарри Джеймс Поттер! - зазвенел возмущенный голос. - Какого черта я узнаю, что ты ранен от твоего эльфа, а не от проклятых сослуживцев, этих безответственных идиотов? Без обид, Кричер, - извиняющееся посмотрела она на эльфа, принимаясь за рану Поттера.  
\- Кричер считает, что подруга хозяина Гарри права. Коллеги хозяина Гарри безответственные молокососы, позволившие пострадать главе древнего темного рода....  
\- Спелись, значит, - приоткрыл глаза Поттер. - За моей спиной! - трагически закатил глаза и тут же получил подзатыльник от женщины. - Гермиона, Кричер, не сердитесь. Они не обязаны следить за мной.  
\- Они обязаны прикрывать тебя и обеспечивать безопасность главе оперативной группы, - отчеканила женщина, поджав губы.  
Под действием ее волшебной палочки рана заросла, как и не было ее.  
\- Постельный режим на неделю, ты потерял слишком много крови. Твоему начальству напишу сама, - отчеканила она, поднимаясь с дивана. - На тебя нет никакой надежды.  
Дверь распахнулась, и в комнату вошел... нет, ворвался Майкрофт Холмс. Никогда еще Джону не приходилось видеть правительство Великобритании в таком возбужденном состоянии. Слегка взлохмаченные волосы, блестящие глаза, нервно сжатые на рукояти зонтика пальцы. Зонтик отлетел в сторону и приземлился где-то под столом, Холмс сделал шаг к дивану, тяжело опустился на его край.... И поцеловал Поттера. Крепко, от души, поглощая, впитывая, доминируя. И Гарри подавался навстречу, цеплялся слабыми руками, насколько хватало сил.  
Джон смотрел на это, и ему не было противно. Перед ним целовались двое мужчин, а он не чувствовал отвращения. Потому что нельзя ненавидеть такую любовь, почти потребность в другом человеке. Когда не представляешь себе жизни без него.  
\- Майкрофт, - обратилась к Холмсу Гермиона, когда тот оторвался от Поттера. Все время поцелуя она писала рекомендации, рецепты и терпеливо дожидалась окончания. - Постельный режим, проследи за ним. Я отстраню его от оперативной работы на неделю... и от бумажной в том числе, - подумав, решила она. - Всего хорошего, до встречи.  
Ведьма, как и появилась, исчезла в камине в зеленых языках пламени.  
\- С годами ее характер только ухудшился, - сморщил нос Поттер. - Джон, простите, что напугал вас. Неудачная... неудачное экстренное перемещение в ходе операции.  
\- Понимаю. Эм... вам что-нибудь нужно?  
\- Помогите дойти до спальни, - просительно улыбнулся Гарри. - Майкрофт сейчас на это не способен.  
Ватсон бросил взгляд на старшего Холмса. На лице Майкрофта ничего не отражалось, он стоял прямо, как будто палку проглотил, но его выдавали сжатые до побелевших костяшек кулаки. Пальцы дрожали. Ему нужно было побыть одному, чтобы вернуть утраченный контроль. Без него он явно чувствовал себя... неуютно.  
\- Я доставляю ему много хлопот, - признался Гарри, пока Джон помогал ему устроиться в кровати.  
Комната носила отпечатки личности сразу двух человек, это Джон видел ясно. Как у них с Шерлоком, эксперименты и коробки с чаем и молоком на кухне, скрипка и ноутбук, так и тут - книги и коробка с шахматами, какие-то расчеты и свернутые пергаменты. Именно в этой спальне два мира соседствовали особенно безболезненно.  
\- Всегда трудно, когда дорогой тебе человек рискует жизнью, - согласился доктор Ватсон.  
\- Вам легче это представить, вы же живете с Шерлоком, - мягко заметил Гарри. Он снял очки и его странно близорукие глаза смотрели и не видели. Или, наоборот, видели гораздо больше, то, что недоступно остальным.  
\- Мы с ним не пара! - как-то даже отчаянно возразил доктор.  
Единственное, что не нравилось Джону во время его пребывания в особняке на площади Гриммо, так это то, что все, поголовно все вокруг, начиная от эльфов и портретов и заканчивая самими хозяевами, считали его партнером великого ребенка Шерлока Холмса.  
\- Я вообще-то не гей!  
\- Не обязательно быть геем, чтобы тебе нравился мужчина, - логично заявил Поттер. Мягко улыбнулся каким-то своим воспоминаниям. - Мне вот тоже нравятся девушки. И Майкрофт.  
\- Даже не знаю, как реагировать на то, что меня поставили на одну планку со слабой половиной человечества, - в комнату вошел старший Холмс. Джон было поднялся, чтобы уйти, однако тот повелительно взмахнул рукой. - Оставайтесь, Джон, не хочу прерывать ваш вечер воспоминаний и психоанализа человеческих увлечений, - Холмс забрался на кровать, устроился возле Гарри, подпирая того плечом. Слегка, чтобы не потревожить рану.  
\- Он всегда язвит, когда волнуется, - пояснил Гарри. - На самом деле, он жутко раздражал меня вначале. Чертов всезнайка, манипулирующий всеми и вся, а эта его дедукция....  
Джон кивал, проблемы были ему относительно знакомы. За тем лишь исключением, что эксперименты Майкрофт не практиковал. Химические, по крайней мере.  
\- Однако... просто подумайте, Джон. Вы найдете себе женщину, даже не полюбите, нет, вы так и не смогли что-то почувствовать по отношению к Саре, а ведь она на удивление понимающе отнеслась к вашим проблемам, побегам с Шерлоком. Вы найдете себе женщину просто, чтобы доказать, что вы - не гей. Не спорьте, я не собираюсь переманивать вас на радужную сторону, - усмехнулся маг. - Просто подумайте, согласны ли вы оставить Шерлока? Выбросить его из своей жизни. Потому что однажды вам придется выбирать: он и расследования или мирная семейная жизнь.  
Джон прикусил губу. Под таким углом проблему он не рассматривал. Оставить Шерлока....  
Дверь распахнулась, на пороге блестел глазами Шерлок. Вот уж когда мысли материализуются. Детектив промчался, схватил Джона за плечи, стал вертеть из стороны в сторону, осматривая, анализируя.  
\- Ты не ранен! - сказано было с облегчением и обвинением в сторону Майкрофта.  
\- Я написал ему, что на Гриммо есть раненные, - вины старший из братьев явно не чувствовал. - Раз уж ты пришел, Шерлок, останься и поужинай с нами. Ты только что с самолета, тебе нужно отдохнуть. Кстати, как прошло дело?  
\- Удачно, но быстрее, чем я ожидал.  
\- Прекрасно, знал, что на тебя можно положиться, - казалось, ситуация доставляла Майкрофту удовольствие.  
Младший зашипел, как рассерженный кот, но Джон вовремя утащил его и запихнул в комнату, указанную Кричером. А сам скрылся в своей.  
Согласен ли он оставить Шерлока? Навсегда. Без расследований, погонь, без волшебного дома на Гриммо, безумных родственников в виде Майкрофта и Гарри. Теперь почему-то он не представлял себе жизни без них. И если Майкрофта он мог не видеть неделями, то легко представить, как он вытаскивает Поттера куда-нибудь в паб.  
Согласен ли он оставить Шерлока?

\- Ты уверен, что поступил правильно? - Майкрофт выгнул изящно бровь. - Все же ты слишком надавил на него.  
Гарри прислонился к его плечу, потерся щекой о рубашку, которую так и не сменил партнер.  
\- Слишком сильно? Что это такое для доктора Ватсона? Он не привык пасовать перед трудностями, даже наш дом воспринял относительно адекватно. А насчет Шерлока... время покажет. Но прогнозы у меня самые оптимистичные.

Согласен ли он оставить Шерлока?  
Да ни за что!


End file.
